


sweet memory

by Aquariusgarbag



Series: it seems unforgiving when a good thing ends [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, pillow princess!bucky, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: Steve smiles, straddling Bucky’s thighs. They’ve been at this for a while now, Steve has promised to fuck Bucky until he cried, he doesn’t plan on breaking any promises.





	sweet memory

This is something Steve Rogers tries not to remember.

 

July, 1939.

“I’m with you, Buck.”

Bucky groans in response, two of Steve’s artist’s fingers buried in him.

“God, Stevie...” he moans. 

Steve smiles, straddling Bucky’s thighs. They’ve been at this for a while now, Steve has promised to fuck Bucky until he cried, he doesn’t plan on breaking any promises. He’s almost there just with his fingers.

Bucky is laid out on Steve’s bed, face down, his ass propped up with both their pillows. Steve’s thinks he looks decadent and delicious and perfect. Steve adds more Vaseline to his hand and slowly works another finger into Bucky’s pretty little hole.

Bucky had been working hard at the docks all day. Bucky works so hard everyday, in everything he does. But not this. Not here, with Steve. Here, it’s Steve’s turn to do all the work. Steve’s turn to take care of Bucky.

Steve uses his dexterous fingers to find the sweet spot inside Bucky, the spot that makes his breath hitch and his hands curl in the sheets. He hits it and Bucky makes a beautiful punched out sound, the kind Steve only hears here and in the ring. The sound that means Bucky is completely surrendering to sensation. Steve hits the sweet spot again.

Bucky puts a fist over his mouth to stifle his moan, their neighbors are all elderly and hard of hearing but they can’t be too careful, if they got found out...

Steve runs his thumb soothingly over Bucky’s stretched hole. Bucky makes a little whimpering sound.

“Oh, Steve...” he says.

Steve kisses the his lower back, reverently. He loves Bucky’s whole body, his strong arms, his long legs, his beautiful face. Bucky says he finds Steve attractive, Steve can’t conceptualize how, looking the way he does—so small, so weak. Sometimes he can’t stand to have Bucky touch him, look at him, without waves of inferiority washing over him. But not tonight. Tonight Bucky is face down for him, taking Steve into him so good, without resistance.

He continues working Bucky over with three fingers. Slowly, making sure to brush Bucky’s sweet spit with every thrust. Bucky’s hand is still over his mouth, barely muffling the enticing sounds he’s making. He kisses Bucky’s back again, smells sweat and Lucky Strikes, it might be Steve’s favorite scent. Bucky makes a pleased little hum in between moans. 

“Please, Stevie—“ Bucky says as Steve hits his prostate again. “Please.”

“Please, what, Buck?” Steve asks like the bastard he is.

“Please, get in me Stevie. Please, fuck me.” Bucky whispers, lifting his head and craning his neck to look at Steve with his big doe eyes. Steve loves Bucky’s eyes so much.

“Since you asked nicely.” Steve says as he takes his fingers out. The sight of Bucky’s little hole gaping in the wake is obscene. Steve stares at it as he rubs Vaseline over his cock.

Bucky says Steve is the only man who’s ever done this to him. Steve worries the reason for that is because he’s small, less of a man, he’s never told Bucky this. He lines his hard cock up with Bucky’s hole and pushes in slowly.

“Oh God, Steve! Feel so good, sweetheart.” Bucky moans.

Steve pushes in farther. He’s in all the way now, pressed tight against Bucky. The difference in the size of their waists and backs is too evident, too clear. Steve pulls out and fucks back onto Bucky harder this time. Bucky moans.

Steve fucks into Bucky again and again, at a furious pace. Each thrusts sends shivers through Bucky’s body. Steve fucks him until Bucky is shaking, until he turns his head to the side and Steve sees tears spilling from his eyes.

Steve comes in Bucky with a groan, the first real noise he’s made since they started. He gets a towel and cleans himself and Bucky as best he can. Bucky lies there panting, fucked out. After Steve puts the towel in the laundry he sits on the food of the bed.

“Come here, Stevie.” Bucky says. Steve hesitates, hates being the little spoon. “Please, sweetheart.” Bucky whines.

Steve lies down next to Bucky’s prone form. Bucky wraps his muscular arms around him, nuzzles just between his neck and shoulder.

“Say it again.” Bucky asks as he begins to drift to sleep.

“I’m with you, Buck.” Steve repeats.

This is something Steve Rogers tries not to forget.


End file.
